


Lilly Always Has More Secrets

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Discovery, F/F, Friendship, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 03:53:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two years post-series Veronica discovers a safety deposit box that used to belong to Lilly. She's touched by what she finds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lilly Always Has More Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Written for comment_fic on livejournal
> 
> Prompt was for Lilly/V Secret sisters

Lilly loved secrets. She had them hidden everywhere. Years after her death, her loved ones were finding them still.

Veronica found a safe deposit box of hers during her junior year of college. She had thought it was some corrupt Kane corporate thing, it had been so painstakingly hidden from prying eyes.

But it was Lilly's. It was Lilly's secret 'Veronica box."

There was a note on top: _  
"V - if you are reading this, I know you're really going to want to look inside. I always told you to just go for it, so I guess that's what you should do now. But please don't act like you didn't find it. Come TALK to me. I'm not afraid of your nosy questions V!_

_Love,  
L_

_P.S. You are way too good at finding things. We should really consider taking over the world together.  
P.P.S. I totally get dibs on France. Sorry, sis, first come, first serve. And you know how I feel about hot European guys in berets."_

Veronica smiled through tears. She didn't want to invade Lilly's privacy. But the note said to go for it, and who was she to argue with the wisdom of Lily.

Pictures. Lilly and Veronica together. None of Logan, none of Duncan. Just them. A few of them without a lot of clothes on. Veronica felt appreciative that Lilly had taken such elaborate measures to hide the existence of the box.

Then an audio recording. Veronica didn't listen to it. She knew what it was. It was Veronica's gift to Lilly on her 15th birthday, when Veronica was too broke to get a real gift since her parents had stopped her allowance (in punishment for the times Lilly had kept her out five hours past curfew, of course). It was a tape of Veronica singing the popular songs of the day. Badly. But changing the words to make every song about Lily. Veronica had given the tape to her in private, during the two-girl sleepover after the 'real' party was over. There were a lot of love songs on the tape. She had meant it as a joke at the time, hoping to amuse Lilly, hoping to impress Lilly with _her_ boldness for once.

Lilly listened to the whole thing in one shot. It was right before their first kiss.

Veronica remembered it too well. Too sharply. She rested her hands on the bank's metal table to steady herself and took a deep breath.

But Veronica continued her task. Of course she continued. Veronica never let herself be a coward around Lilly.

But then an envelope. Very official looking.

She opened it, eyes widening with the documents inside.

A DNA test. Lilly had sent their hairs off to a lab to get them DNA-tested. The results stated, 'No match. Subjects are not sisters.'

Veronica could practically see the situation unfold. Lilly overhearing Jake and Celeste's argument. Lilly freaking out that she was sleeping with her sister. Lilly stealing a hair from Veronica's brush. Lilly saving the results, knowing that she might need them to reassure Veronica some day.

Veronica's big high school paternity crisis was resolved before it even started. Or it would have been.

Veronica smiled. "Lilly," she said, "If you can hear me, I want you to know ... it is SO like you to have all the answers way before the rest of us. And whatever this says, Lilly, thanks. For being my sister. I'm going to visit your grave soon so we can talk about the pictures and my horrible singing and ... everything else. I'm going to come see you, just like the note says."

As Veronica drove home, she thought about her find. Yes, Lilly was really good at hiding things and Veronica was really good at finding things. But Lilly was better than anyone at finding the real Veronica, and she always made sure Veronica could see her too.


End file.
